


you gotta join me on my page

by theeleventhfangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also I need Magnus in heels, i love madzie, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeleventhfangirl/pseuds/theeleventhfangirl
Summary: “Alec!” Madzie looks up at him excitedly, with seemingly no intention of letting go.“Hey Madzie.” Alec scoops her up into a hug. “What are you up to?”“Sock slides!” Madzie is practically shaking in excitement.--Madzie comes to Magnus and Alec's home. Fluff ensues.





	you gotta join me on my page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendipitiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitiness/gifts).



> this is inspired by [only-1-a](http://www.only-1-a.tumblr.com) and [s-erendipitiness](http://www.s-erendipitiness.tumblr.com) on tumblr's [post](https://s-erendipitiness.tumblr.com/post/165243365611/only-1-a-for-s-erendipitiness-who-wanted-the) about Alec being in socks all the time! (this is my first fic and definitely not what I thought my first fic would be but I had to write this)
> 
> title from "Would You Be So Kind?" by dodie!

When Alec walks through the door of the loft, he doesn’t expect a bundle of giggles to slide into him.

Perhaps he’d have been more prepared for impact if he hadn’t been so focused on the way Magnus looks in his stilettos, but before he can even think to close the door, a little girl is wrapped around his legs.

“Alec!” Madzie looks up at him excitedly, with seemingly no intention of letting go.

“Hey Madzie.” Alec scoops her up into a hug. “What are you up to?”

“Sock slides!” Madzie is practically shaking in excitement. Alec looks to Magnus confusedly, who only looks on in amusement. Alec lets Madzie back onto the ground, who quickly grabs onto his hand to drag him into the open expanse of the living room. Belatedly, he realizes she’s not wearing shoes.

Madzie lets go of Alec to demonstrate. She runs forward along the hardwood floor and lets her momentum bring her further along. She slides back towards the couple, then looks up at Alec expectantly. “Come on, try it!”

Alec gives an experimental slide, barely avoiding hitting the coffee table. Madzie giggles, and slides right into him. Alec picks up the warlock and slides in front of Magnus. He raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who merely taps his heels against the ground.

“No can do,” Magnus gestures towards his feet, “I’m not the one permanently in socks.” The jibe gets its point across, and before Alec can protest and defend himself, Magnus has reached over and run his fingers along the bottom of Madzie’s feet, who squeals and squirms in Alec’s arms. “Sweet pea, those are some impressive socks. Do you think Alec would look good in them?”

Madzie looks down, debating, before giving Magnus a solemn nod. Magnus waves his hand, and Alec’s typical black socks are gone, replaced by bright pink socks, covered in cows, matching those on Madzie’s feet. Madzie claps, calling “Magnus!” and reaching towards him for a hug.

“Are those… speech bubbles?” Alec is observing the foreign material.

“Cows say ‘moo’!” Somehow, Madzie’s energy level has increased, and is back on the ground, pulling Alec across the floor again.

By the time Madzie returns to Catarina, Alec feels like he’s been across the living room hundreds of times. He’s tired, but his smile seems permanently attached to his face. Magnus hands him a flute of champagne, and they collapse on the couch.

“Had fun?”

Alec’s smile speaks for itself.

Then he remembers Magnus’ comment from earlier in the day. He fixes his boyfriend with an intense stare. “Hey. Socks are amazing and comfortable and keep your feet warm.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to go barefoot once in a while, darling,” Magnus replies, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

“Well, it came in handy today.” Alec tangles his (still clad in cow socks!) feet with Magnus’, then holds out his glass.

“Yeah,” Magnus clinks his glass against Alec’s. “I guess it did.”

The next morning, on his pile of sweaters in the closet that has slowly grown to hold more and more of his clothes, is a pair of blue socks, covered in rubber ducks.

(and he definitely shows them to his siblings to talk about how adorable his family is, not to see Jace flinch. Obviously.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! [thoughts?](http://www.the-eleventhfangirl.tumblr.com/post/165347244096/this-is-inspired-by-only-1-a-and)
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr!!!](http://www.the-eleventhfangirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
